The Forgotten Crusnik
by Unseeing-Alice
Summary: Its after the anime when Father Abel comes back and Esthar is the Queen. I also add an OC into the mix! Hope you like it!
1. The  Agreement

2 years after Esther took the thrown...

"Your highness due to all the assanations we are informing you that the Vatican has decided to put you in the care of bodyguards; that they have specialy hand picked." the man announced.  
>"Thank you, please let me know when they arrive, untill then i will stay in my room." Esther assured the man standing in front of her.<p>

"Sister Cathrine, are you sure its safe for the Vatican to send HER to the Queen?" asked a tall man.  
>"We don't have anyother choice and SHE is the most qualifyed for this job." anounced the Sister as she turned to unlock a heavily guarded door.<br>They walked into the room where a young girl was shackled to the wall. Her clothes were old and torn and she had cuts and bruses all over her body. The girl had short black hair. The back was spiked while the front was straight an hanging in her face. The girl slowly lifted her head to reveal red eyes staring blank and straight at the two people that had just entered the room.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" the girl hissed.<br>"We need your help." Sister Cathrine said while staring at the girl.  
>"With what?" the girl questioned with anger.<br>"You are going to be Queen Esther's bodyguard." Sister Cathrine stated.  
>"And why should I help the people who locked me up?" the girl asked.<br>"See Sister Cathrine I told you she was not a good choice." the man stated.  
>Sister Cathrine put a hand up to silence him.<br>"Because you have the powers to stop the vampires that try to attack, and we also suspect that Cain is alive and will target Esther to get to Abel." Sister Cathrine said.  
>"She's NOT going to do it we should..."the man was saying when he was cut off.<br>"I'll do it, but not for you!" the girl proclaimed.


	2. Bodyguards

"Your highness, your bodyguards are here." the man announced through the door.  
>"Please send them in." Esther said.<br>As the bodyguards walked in, Esther gasped as she reconized the tall male with red hair.  
>"Father Tres I haven't seen you in ages."Esther cried out.<br>"And who might you be?" Esther asked the female still standing in the doorway.  
>"My name is not important, so please forget that." the female said roboticaly.<br>"But if your going to be protecting me I would like to know your name." Esther prompted with a smile.  
>"Fine, its Zeata." the female responded.<br>"Nice to meet you Zeata, you can call me Esther." Esther had announced with a wide grin.  
>"Please don't be friendly with me your highness, I'm not your friend but your bodyguard." Zeata stated.<br>"I'm sorry i didn't me..."She started but was cut off.  
>"It's alright your highness. I will be guarding your door. Father Tres may you stay here with her highness?" Zeata asked.<br>"Affermative, I will stay with Queen Esther." Father Tres answered.  
>Zeata nodded as she headed out of the room to stand guard and catch a breath.<br>"You guards are free to go now I will keep watch." Zeata assured them.

. . .

"Hey, Abel where are we going?" asked the little boy.  
>"We're heading to a building that I was born in." Abel announced.<br>"Why are we going there?" asked the boy.  
>"For two reasons." Abel announced.<br>"Which is?" the boy pressed on for an answer.  
>"The first is there might be a clue in defeating Cain for good. The Second is when I was still young I woundered into an area I wasn't aloud in and there was a girl there, I think she could help us." Abel answered him.<br>"Ok, but do you know the girls name?" he asked.  
>"I don't no, I was found before I could ask her name." Abel answered.<br>"Is she a vampire?" asked the boy.  
>" No, she's a Crusnik like me and that I'm sure of." he answered.<br>"Is she as powerful as you, Cain, and the Vampire Queen?" the boy asked.  
>"I'm not sure I've never seen her work or experimented on before." Abel said in an honost and pained tone<br>Just as he finished talking they reached a gray building.


	3. Question

"Zeata, Esther needs to change. She requested that you were the one to help her." Father Tres announced.

"Very well, thanks for informing me." Zeata replyed. Zeata walked in the room to see Queen Esther taking off her jewels and gems.

"Oh Zeata may you help me get my dress off?" Esther asked.

"Yes your highness." Zeata answered. As Zeata was helping the Queen get her dress off she noticed a star shapped mark.

"Your highness is this a bruise?" Zeata asked.

"No this is my birthmark." Esther answered with a smile. Zeata acknowledged this and helped the Queen put her sleepwear on. They were in silence for several minutes.

"Hey Zeata?" Esther called with a hint of pain.

"Yes, your highness?" Zeata asked.

"May I ask you a question?" Esther asked Zeata.

"Of course your highness." She stated.

"Ok thanks. Do you think you could take me to Father Abel Nightroad's grave?" Esther asked.

"Sorry, but we are forbidden from taking you outside, unless you have a meeting of grave importance." Zeata answered with a stern voice.

"I see." Esther said disappointed.

"Why did you want to go?" Zeata asked.

"To see if Father Abel is dead." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your highness, what does your heart tell you?" Zeata asked the now crying Queen.

"I think he's alive, NO, I know he's alive." Esther said between sobs.

"Good now your highness it's time for bed." Zeata announced while walking the Queen over to her bed.

"Thanks, also sorry for cry and asking an outragous question." Esther said.

"It's alright your highness, and please rest assured that Father Tres and I won't let anyone harm you." Zeata proclaimed.


	4. The Room

"What is this room?" the boy asked. The room they were standing in had all types of tools and hightech machines that looked years, even decades old.

"It's a lab." Abel answered.

"Lab for what? Human mutation?" the boy said sarcasticly. Abel frowned and turned away into a hallway.

"Sorry I didn't mean, I mean I didn't think they actually did that stuff." the boy said in a concerned tone.

"It's ok, but right now we have to find the room I wandered into." Abel said while walking down the narrow white hallway. As they continued down the hallway they came to a glass window and beyond that was a room with white everywhere and the only thing in the room were white boxes.

"What's that room?" the boy asked.

"A confinment cell." Abel answered still walking. "It was to put us in if we ever missed behaved or our powers got to an uncontrolable point."

"Oh, but it dosn't look fun at all." the boy stated.

"It wasn't, it was pure torture." Abel hissed at the memories. They walked in more silence. Just then Abel walked into a room, the walls were black and the only fruniture was a wooden chair.

"This is the room." Abel said.

"This, how could anyone live here?" the boy yelled with anger.

"She did." Abel answered.

"Please tell me she got to leave when you were here?" they boy asked.

"No, I don't think she could go anywhere without the five guards and shakles." Abel said in a stern tone.

"Why so many guards and why was she in shakles?" He asked.

"I believe, my honost guess is that her powers were to powerful and much to powerful for the researchers to control." Abel said. "So they could control her powers, they locked her up in this room and shakled her."

"What did she look like? Was she in pain?" the boy proclaimed.

"She had black straight hair, very pale skin, and eyes as red as blood, but looked as if they felt or didn't know emotion." Abel said. "And I don't know if she was in pain or not."

"Oh, but this room hasn't been touched for years." the boy said.


	5. Meeting

Zeata watched the room all night long, to ensure that no one was to enter or leave the room without her say first. The sun began to shine through the curtains to the enormious window that lay just next to the Queen's bed. In the distance Zeata heard the chirping of birds and decided it was time for the Queen to wake up and start her day. She walked over to the wardrob and pulled out a dress and picked out a matching set of jewely for Esther to wear to whatever role she was to fill today. Just as she set down the objects she heard the Queen began to stir and walked over towards her.

"Your highness it is time for you to awaken." Zeata said in a stern but firm tone as Esther began to open her eyes and lazly get out of bed. She walked over to her dress and began to put the dress on.

"Might you be able to help me zip this up?" She asked smiling tiredly at Zeata. She helped zip up the dress without a sound and took it upon herself to help Esther put her jewerly on. Just as that was finished and Esther began to apply slight make up there was a slight knock on the door.

"You may enter." Esther said as she continued to apply what little make up she could as she looked in the mirror to see who it was that had wished to entered. She spotted red and instantly knew who it was and it made her face brighten up and smile at the man.

"And how might you be today Father Tres?" She asked politely as he walked closer towards them.

"I have rested and recharged." He announced in his robotic ton. Esther smiled at him seeing as he hasn't changed since the last time they had traveled together. She had just finished her make up and then walked over to Father Tres and Zeata.

"So what does my scheduled look like today?" She asked ready to get everything out of the way and over with so she might have time to herself.

"You have a meeting today to discuss the truce you wish to make with the Methuselah Queen." Father Tres announced. Esther let out a slight sigh. She hated to discuss such a frail topic with her court, they always show hate and don't try to see them as regular people with emotions.

"Queen Esther we must be on our way. If we are late you might not get a chance to have your voice heard." Zeata proclaimed and she was right if I am not there, they might decided on something I am not happy with.

"Alright I understand please lead the way." Esther said as they began to exit the room and gracefully walked down the hallway with either bodyguard on her sides.


End file.
